Talk:Eniripsa
Builds Based on the actual description, Dmg-Oriented is a Team support build, NOT a Solo build. --GrauGeist 09:09, 31 December 2006 (UTC) I reviewed the various builds and restructured the Builds section again. If you have questions / comments on where a specific Build is located, please discuss here before changing. Also, it may make sense to create a "core" Build of those spells that are common to 90% of all builds. --GrauGeist 18:03, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Stays invisible while attacking with daggers Hi, I'm am most certain that only Srams stay invisible while attacking with daggers. The last time I tried this (3-4 weeks ago) I lost my invisible status. I try it again if I get my hands on some daggers again, but maybe someone can confirm this straight away. - Abu : Indeed. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 11:48, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Heals Equipment I am a lvl 38 (almost 39 eniprisa) and i am wonderin wat is the best +heal boots,amulet, and ring that i can wear?? :Check the category Heals equipment. --TaviRider 21:27, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Larva Amulet and Boots will prolly be good for you Ishandra (talk) Eniripsa page Is it not working for anyone else? because all it comes up with for me is the title which is, of course, Eniripsa. Nothing else. Has someone deleted the page or something? : Someone blanked it. I have restored it. //PeetTM 18:56, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Where are the builds? I was reading the Enis page to get information about my new character and had a strange impression. When I noticed better, I realized what was wrong: the builds session were deleted by someone. If someone could restore it, it would means a lot of help. Pwanto :Peet reverted the vandalism, but there were two successive attacks so I had to revert further back. Thanks for calling our attention. --Lirielle 22:53, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::I intend to recommend a number of the inactive "Experimental" builds for deletion next week. My criteria will be based on completeness (lv.100+) of the build, along with quantity and quality of the discussion behind the build. --GrauGeist 18:42, 6 April 2007 (UTC) A new Build I have been creating a new eni build can i put it on the page? :The short answer is No, since we are in the process of reorganizing (streamlining) builds to only advertise "standard" builds on the class page. In the meantime, you can add your build to the Experimental Builds page. Note that all pages but user pages are community work. As soon as you publish it on the Experimental Builds page, it can be edited by all wikians. It could even be deleted if found inappropriate. --Lirielle 12:11, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :If you are still working on it, the best place would be to place it in your user pages, e.g. User:Snormax/Enirpisa, and add it to Experimental Builds. This would allow you to work on it as part of the Wiki. --GrauGeist 18:50, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Why Leek Pie? Why is Leek Pie listed as a class spell? - MrMunchie 04:54, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :I agree with MrMunchie, what on Earth (or any other planet) is Leek Pie doing here? All classes can and will use leek pie if they can get their hands on it. If this person who thinks they know more than the rest of us who actually know that leek pie is Spell#Elementary then can they prove it? Thank you, whoever you are (or aren't). I have also left a message for you on the Leek Pie talk page. AdventuresOfASquirrel 05:16, 24 November 2007 (UTC) (AnExtremelyAnnoyedSquirrel) ::Corrected. Thx. --Lirielle 09:38, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Chance enis been lookin all over for a chance eni build and i couldent find anything could sombody post out a chance eni build please. : Good point. Since 1.27 and the Vampiric Word buff, I'd argue that Chance Enis have become a standard alternative build. Many other people have seen it in action, and I myself play one. Joewoof (talk) 05:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Not so much an alternative, more just a Build for the sake of being different still. Galrauch (talk) 10:15, January 13, 2010 (UTC)